


Colors - Oneshot -

by Kyakn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyakn/pseuds/Kyakn
Summary: You were red...And you liked me...'cause I was blue...You toched me...And suddenly I was a lilac sky...Then you decided...Purple...Just wasn't for you...
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	Colors - Oneshot -

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colors - oneshot -](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711457) by Kyakn. 



After the end of the game, everyone has followed their own way, different lifes, different routes, John ended up isolating himself, without any motive apparently, Karkat and Dave started a life together, and there the troll with mutant blood, cacthed himself remembering of the past, where it was occuring the confusion about Dave and John talking with the girls Vriska and Terezi, and about all the jealously Karkat would have been feeling without an explanation, and he rememmbered... That time... Where he had a black crush on John, the "no homosexual" egbert, he remember that...

John has founded himself isolated on his room, practically almost never getting out of there, his room became his entire house, he had broke up with Vriska, it has ended in a very unexpected way, your friends had guided themselves to different lives and John didn't wanted to disturb them with his own problems, so he used to just be quiet, some times his friends called him to talk and he used to attend, but even with it, the isolation took him, the silence of his room was what mostly bothered him, but then he remembered the past, where he and his friends where just kids with their 13 years old, they thought they would be together for ever, remembered what Dave had admited to him years ago that he used to have a crush on John.

You were red...

And you liked me 'cause I was blue...

When Dave had admited it to John, after that John has never ever saw Dave the same way, and started to ask himself... If he truly don't have attraction to the same sex as him, he wasn't attracted to Dave... But that made him question himself... He likes girls, he really do like them, but there is a thing that was attormating his head by a lot of years now, was he attracted to boys too? Rose always said that "yes", but John never trusted on the words that Rose used to say to him, but... He was thinking... Do all his feelings that he used to judge was only friendship would be another thing? John was confused, very confused....

But you touched me...

And suddenly I was a lilac sky...

Karkat was thinking about it by days, started to not pay attention to Dave, remember when Karkat had acepted his red feeling for Dave, but if all that he used to feel for Dave, was only a momentary thing? What if... It was only like a teenage crush just like what his characters from his favorites romcoms felt? It was not possible... Maybe not... But... What if it was?

Then, you decided purple...

Just wasn't for you....

A lot of days passed... Days which became weeks... That ended up becoming months, Dave ended breaking up with Karkat, that was sad, but not too sad, he knew that it would ended up like that, they wasn't even not living eachother like they used before, it would ended up like anyway. He was alone in his room thinking... On John... Thinking on the end of his relationship, thinking on a thousand things, a lot of things spinning on his head, it was clear that... Looking at his computer, wanting to start "trolling" the human John, but has been years that he doesn't speak to the human, years that he hasn't seen that idiot blue text that John used to send, or even the stupid emojis... Or the discussions about the movies that Karkat himselft judged to be trash... He wanted to talk with John... But didn't knee how...

Everything is blue...

His pills, his hands, his jeans...

John looked like all his happiness has gone, he wasn't that kid with 13 years old anymore, he had become more mature, has seen how the world could be cruel, has seen his friends dying, his own dad dying, everything had ended up to him, and now his own friends seems to not needing him on their lives anymore, they are going ahead, they could have even constructing families now, John was alone now... He used anti depressive pills to calm himself, his hands constantly blue because of the cold that he feels on his house, that before was full of happiness... Now it is cold... Without life...

And now I'm covered in the colors.

Pull apart at the seams.

Karkat was staring at that comouter, without courage to touch it, much of time without shouting at John and his stupidly... God... He missed that, and somehow that idiot always has let his day better, Karkat always liked to curse at him, because John never showed up if he was upset about it, and that was really impressive to Karkat some how, maybe all that hate that the troll felt, could not be in fact hate... Maybe all this time it wasn't hate at all... What if... Just maybe... Pain... Pain was what Karkat felt now, he hit his own head with the hope to destroy those thoughts, Karkat hate them now, and if he could, he would destroy them with his own fangs and claws.

And it's sad...

.

.

.

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams.

Maybe all this time that karkat used to think his feeling was only Kisemsks, could be another thing, how much stupid he could be? But he doesn't believe anymore on having any chance on staying with Egbert, he would still rejecting him anyway but... What if... Just maybe... Only an unique chance... Karkat grabed his computer, and then with his grey fingers with claws, and shaking, he searched for egberts contact on pesterchum and founded it... And with a sigh... Karkat slowly pressed on that contact, opening the window... That window that he used by years to only curse and shout the human and to guide him, ah... Nostalgy... Touching the icy keys he typed an simple "HEY..." And sended it to John... He stayed on the front of his computer... Hopefully... He would be answered...

And now he's so devoid of color.

He don't what it means.

John just heard a sound coming from your computer, his heart got faster, has been years since he heard that sound, he slowly got up from his bed, shaking and with slow steps he walked until his desk where his computer was settled on... God... How much time he doesn't hear that message sound? How much times he doesn't see any chat being open? God... He missed that so much..

Slowly he clicked on the pesterchum symbol... So much memories... He hadn't even changed his humour on pesterchum from the last time he used it... And finally... The window of chat has opened on his front... And when he saw the text color and the name... His heart got morte faster... He wasn't believing it... It looked like... Thay message didn't showed up to him... And.. he typed back...

"Karkat?... Hi karkat... I... Wow much time we don't talk huh?.... Karkat... I..."

And he's sad...

"JOHN... DON'T WANT TO COME OVER AND... WATCH ONE OF YOUR SHITTY MOVIES?"

"Karkat... I missed that so much... :B... Of corse I will..."

Everything is blue...

"ME TOO... I MISSED THAT TOO JOHN..."

Everything is grey...

":'B"


End file.
